Tron: Trilogy
by V.T. Reaver
Summary: Post legacy Tron, the MCP has some how been written up again by a programmer/hacker. How will Sam save the day? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Authors Notes: Tron (Non-legacy) is one of my favorite movies of all time. Tron Legacy was on the other hand was mediocre. This story is a third installment, that incorporates the feeling of Tron one into the characters of Tron 2. Thanks for reading.

It had been another normal day for Sam as he drove to the ENCOM building, not to be confused with ENRON, which was an energy company that became bankrupt back in 2001. Those two things are totally unrelated

It was going to be another five hours of paper work followed by two hours of police interrogation. When the flash drive holding the Grid world had disappeared, it was Sam, previous motorcycle bad boy, who was the first questioned. But really why would he steal his own drive, and call the cops, for the insurance? No amount of insurance could cover the loss of a world. It was like an episode of COPS, but instead the cop's fingers were covered in powdered sugar. The cops face was usually covered in it too, as he stuffed another munchkin down his throat.

Sam should have thought more than a second before calling in the pigs. It was simple logic that any programmer should have understood. When Sam was an outlaw or vigilante and he saw it, the police couldn't catch him. Now that he was a CEO of a fortune 500 company with a gigantic problem on his hands, they couldn't help him. Simple logic.

The drive had been missing for a whole month, things were getting dangerous. Imagine if it had slipped into the hands of a guy with some programming skill, the secret of a universe would be at his finger tips.

Sam was riding in the back seat of his town car while his driver, James, was taking him to work. His suit was a little tight at the neck, or maybe it was the lifestyle all together. What he wouldn't give to be riding the streets in his Ducati, with Quorra. But his bike was in the shop, and she was being studied at a secret lab. Every once in a while she would visit him, but then it would off again to cure the sickness of the world. Quorra had powers in this world, well, not much more than a regular martial artist. Yes she could regenerate a finger, but she couldn't come back from the dead. When the drive was stolen she wanted to take up the case, but her DNA was too valuable and her body was indispensible, irreplaceable.

As the time ticked by, the missing drive was becoming more and more dangerous. It was then that Sam's worst fears were confirmed, sitting in the back seat of an older man's town car. Out of the rear view mirror he saw a motorcycle lined in glowing blue neon lights. He turned to see if it was real. Indeed it was. His driver noticed it too. Sam rubbed his eyes hoping that he was mistaken. Sam had seen one or two motorcycle Tron bikes, after all Tron was the best selling game, period. That sparked a lot of fans, and a lot of merchandise. But he knew this bike was different, it glided. It was not some fan boy's contraption. No, this bike was otherworldly, not a motorcycle.

It was a light cycle and it had made into reality

"What in God's name…" James said looking at it in the reflection. It was gaining on them and finally over took them.

Sam only thought of one thing. What if the bike, now directly ahead of them turned on its attacking crystal light wall, it would obliterate them into a thousand bloody pieces. The other drivers were turning their heads to look at the hi-tech technology. The program didn't seem to notice them. Sam suddenly lurched forward pushing James aside. They were still on the high way, if the program activated the crystal light wall now it would be devastating. Sam saw that there as exit and he took it. The light cycle would be on his tail quickly, once it took the next exit.

"What are you doing sir" James asked. Sam didn't have time to respond, there was a street chase to be manned

"I'm improvising," Sam replied. He spotted the light cycle now, advancing again on him. He drove into a tunnel and quickly stopped. The program followed, he stopped his cycle and pulled at the handle bars. The entire cycle deconstructed and vanished.

Sam quickly got out of his vehicle ready to face this program head on. It looked up and took off its helmet. It was… Alan. Only he was much younger. Sam took a second to realize that this wasn't Alan after all, it was…

"Greetings Sam, I am Tron, and you are in terrible danger" He said.

Another truth dawned on Sam in that moment. Tron had been erased from the other world, if he was here now it could only mean one thing.

"It was Alan, he took the drive" Sam said almost to himself.

"Sam, there is no time, you are in terrible danger" Tron said again. He then took something out of his back pocket. It looked like another light cycle handle bar, but it activated and formed into a gun. It was a laser gun, the same kind that brought Sam into the otherworld.

"What are you doing?" Sam wanted to say but before he could a brilliant flash of light surrounded him. And just like that he was back on the grid.


	2. Chapter 2: Game

Author's note: I hope the next Tron Movie in twenty or so years will be better than Legacy. Until then here's some fan-fiction to hold you over.

Tron: Trilogy

And just like that he was back on the grid. The smooth marble floor gleamed beneath Sam. A second later Tron joined him. They both looked out of place in their average real world clothing. Sam was wearing his Italian suit (because he had to go to work that day, and the police noticing his absence would start suspecting him again), and Tron in some uncharacteristic biker's clothes.

"Bring me back" Sam demanded. He could see in the distant, the space paranoid crafts coming into focus. He didn't feel like being abducted so early in the morning, without downing even his first cup of coffee for the day. Tron shook his head.

"Sorry Sam, it's a one-time use only" Tron said seeming very level for all the action. The laser transportation gun had done its job. Sam was here, and now they had a fighting chance against a newly programmed, more deadly than ever, MCP. However Sam wasn't too happy about that

"Bring me back now" Sam said more forcefully than the first time, grabbing the neck of Tron's leather jacket. It was understandable why Sam didn't want to be here. Last time on the grid, Sam had both found and lost his father. It was more trauma than he could bear. The leather jacket in his grasp fragmented and Tron's clothing reformed into a neon suit. Sam released him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back once the threat is eliminated, but we have to hide now" He added as if that was any consolation. Worse still, was the fact that eight bit music was pumping into head at the very moment.

There was no turning back now. Tron tossed Sam a handle bar, and a light cycle reconstructed into space. Sam followed Tron towards the rocks, the outlands. The smooth marble grid became rough rocky terrain as they progressed. They came upon the face of a nearly vertical mountain. In the rock's face there was tiny sliver of an opening. It was enough to fit through but still very tight. It scratched up his Italian suit a bit. When they arrived on the other side of the rock face, a relatively low tech gaming grid appeared.

"This was all I was able to program, spent enough time in here to recreate it, I postulated" Tron said. Sam looked around there were a few programs, some in the neon clothing that he was use to and some in strange blue gray clothing. The blue-gray programs didn't seem as real to flesh. Sparks of electricity came out of them, and their skin appeared colorlessly gray.

"Older versions, they came back when the MCP did" Tron said explaining the older programs. Sam recalled from childhood stories about the MCP. His dad was sucked into the grid where he and Tron defeated the said program.

"If the MCP is back, wouldn't it have been better to destroy him from the outside, a stroke of the key would have done it in" Sam reasoned. Tron shook his head.

"It's not that simple. It's true that a stroke of the key can alter this world immensely, but the MCP has taken precautions. This grid is not on your father's computer in his arcade shop. This grid is functioning on the internet" Tron said. There was a walkway that rose up from the grid. Tron began to walk up and Sam followed

"The MCP is letting other designed worlds through, so that he can take the data and become stronger" Tron added. Sam was being led higher and higher up the side of the cliff. When they reached the top a new view of the grid appeared. In the center was the city he had seen the first time he was here, around it were six new alien worlds. Sam recognized two. One was the worlds of mine sweeper. Sam played it mindlessly during long coding nights at the office. The other world was a giant chessboard, furnished with gargantuan pieces. Sam mused over what he saw.

"If the grid is on the web, then what's to prevent a huge amount of user influx, this whole place could be rewritten in a matter of minutes. The MCP can't allow himself to be hacked" Sam responded.

"There's a strong firewall around the grid, it insures that MCP gets the world's information while users don't get any on him" said a voice behind him. Sam turned to see a familiar face. It was Quorra, and of course she was still ahellova-hotty. She smiled at him with her pixie like features.

Sam embraced her and returned a smile. He hadn't seen her for months with her being studied as a secret lab somewhere like area 51 or something like that. Sam realized something. That was the loophole, out there she was fragile, but on the grid she could hold her own. She would be able to take up the fight after all.

Tron waited for them to stop hugging not truly understanding the human emotion. He was made to help the user, not to understand them, after all.

"It's just like the first time. MCP is after world control, once it's prepared, it will let down the wall" Tron said

"And all hell will break lose" Quorra added for dramatic effect. Ominous eight bit music played in the background.

"Who ever brought back MCP must have started at the beginning" Tron mused as he looked down upon the six gaming worlds surrounding the Grid City. There was the minesweeper world, chess board, a forested area probably for shooter games, a desert world, a world completely covered in snow and ice, and finally a water world. What beginning could have sparked all this?

"The beginning?" Sam questioned.

"MCP was nothing more than a chess program when it started" Quorra said remember what Kevin had told her, during his many lectures about the dangerous of code. There was a lot to explain, and not that much time before they had to start the journey there.

Quorra gave him a disk. What it his old one? When Sam took hold of it his Italian suit vaporized and was replaced with the norm attire of neon lights. He slipped the disk into his black slot. A shot of electricity went through his body. The disk was copying the new information he had learned in the past year. There was also some other information. Information about the MCP invaded his mind.

"It's a new kind of disk, has information on it already, and a built in grid suit" Quorra said proudly. Sam figured that she was the one that coded the disk.

"Nice touch" Sam said. Information about the MCP was ready for access but before Sam had time to digest, something interrupted them.

A sound came echoing from the city, it grew louder. It sounded like a speech, traveling through the grid system. The voice was much like HAL from space odyssey, mysteriously enough (You know, another program that just went plain bonkers from the power). The transmission surged through the grid lines.

"I know you're out there Tron, Do you think you're going to stop me this time" The MCP said into the outlands. MCP couldn't quite find Tron, there was a lot of nooks that a rat could hid in out there, but it felt obliged to send Tron a message. It all basically meant that resistance was futile, and deresolution was imminent

"I know you have brought the son of my accursed adversary. Do you think he can stop me? I was and will always be nine thousand to fifteen thousand times greater than any user" The MCP continued in its electronic voice. "End of Line" he finished. The transmission abruptly stopped, there wasn't even left over static in the air.


	3. Chapter 3: Recognize

Authors Note: You learn something new every day. Apparently those space paranoid ships are called recognizers. Also guess what I discovered today, there was a video game called Tron 2.0, It's about Alan's son Jet going into the grid. Let's mix this story up! Also even thought the hit counter is out, I've had this chapter done for a while hoping it would come back up 0_0

"End of Line" MCP said. The transmission ended.

"It can't attack us directly, so it tries to go for the morale" Tron said looking out into the Grid city. Recognizers were in the distant searching for any form of resistance.

"They're looking for us aren't they" Sam said. Tron looked at Sam's dejected face.

"Hey I have something that might cheer you up" Tron said. He started back down the cliff side. Quorra followed and Sam reluctantly went along. Tron led them to another room where a few programs were working on something. A large object lay sprawled out on the floor.

It was much more pixilated and simple but at the right angle it looked like a Recognizer.

"Do you like it, I've been working on it for about….27 hours" Tron said. He looked down for a moment. "Sorry, I'm not much a calculating program. I always get cycles and hours mixed up" He added

Sam smirked unable to help himself. Like programmer, like program. Alan wasn't so good at conversions either, that's why international trading was never left to him. Imagine the damage Alan could do with the Yen to dollar conversions.

"You've been working on it for about 3 milicycles, that's about 25 hours" Quorra corrected. Sam shuddered at the strangeness of time, twenty five hours here, was only a few minutes on the outside. Everything felt so relative. Sam might be able to fix this problem in an hour's time, and get back home.

"Yes, 25 hours, it's nearly resolute, now all it needs is a user to bind it together." Tron said excitedly. Tron continued to type in code into various parts of the recognizer's body.

"How is Alan involved in all this, why did he take the drive" Sam asked finally. That question had been bugging him the most. Quorra looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"When you told Alan about your father dying in the grid, what did you expect?" Quorra retorted. "Alan took it and tried to decipher it, the grid isn't static. Information is constantly moving through it. Alan was even able to bring Tron back, so he tried to bring back your father"

"Why would he do such a thing" Sam said rhetorically. The answer was quite obvious. Alan was a devoted friend. The only thing he ever did that could ever even be close to betrayal was when we married Lora.

"Alan_1, brought be back from deresolution, but unfortunately something came back with me" Tron said ominously. Quorra gave him a sheepish look. Tron suddenly chuckled

"Just Alan, right I keep forgetting, it's just that Alan_1 is in my data disk" Tron said lightly. He chuckled again "It so strange, breaking the rules"

Quorra looked back at Sam. He was clearly not amused with the Alan_1 pseudo-joke. Tron continued to work on the recognizer but it still looked very eighties, straight from the space paranoid's arcade. Sam turned to Quorra.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked. Quorra fidgeted around for a moment.

"We do the same thing that took down the MCP the first time. We get to the core and delete him with Tron's disk" Quorra said. Sam sighed. That was going to be a whole lot of work, especially since now there were six gaming worlds surrounding the city.

"So why am I here? Why isn't Alan here cleaning up his own mess?" Sam said bitterly. In truth, despite all the trouble it caused, it meant a lot that Alan would try to bring back his dad. Quorra looked even more uncomfortable than before. She didn't know what to say.

"I tried to stop them…" She began. Sam's heart dropped through his stomach. The MCP had captured Alan. This mission had just become priority one.

"It's done" Tron said interrupting there serious talk. Sam turned to see the recognizer. It looked like a mesh between an old relic and the new version. Tron pointed at the Control panel which was standing disembodied from the recognizer. Sam grabbed hold of it. Nothing happened. A look of confusion came over Tron's face.

"I don't compute. Everything is in order, it should be working" Tron said to himself. He thought for a moment and came up with an answer. He abruptly left and returned with a water bottle. The liquid inside the bottle was a strange cyan blue.

"Here try some of this" Tron said brightly. Sam put the glowing water to his mouth. He was skeptical though. Water wasn't going to make that half trash Recognizer run. It tasted like blueberry Smirnoff. Well this put all whole new spin on drinking and driving. The blue liquid surged through his system.

"Its energy, it will make your functions more efficient" Tron explained. So in this world, energy like alcohol made you more efficient rather than less. Well not everything was so bad about the grid after all. Sam put down the bottle and tried to use the Recognizer again.

This time it lighted up faintly. Sam didn't understand what was going on. Why couldn't he make this thing work

"I don't get it, Flynn was able to get a shattered Recognizer back together and make it fly" Tron said absentmindedly. Sam felt pain as thought he was physically punched, right in the gut and then in the face. Tron didn't mean to pour salt on Sam's wounds but his recognizer wasn't working and that was not all that was making him touchy. Tron saw the look on Sam's face and immediately felt sorry.

"I apologize to you, Sam. That was erroneous of me" Tron said. "I've been functioning poorly because of Alan_2"

"Alan_2?" Sam said raising his eyebrows. As if my magic a man appeared from the door. Sam turned to the sound of the footsteps.

"That's not my name" He said very angrily showing signs of offense. Sam looked at the strange man. His body was completely covered in blue circuitry but his face was familiar. Sam couldn't quite place it, maybe if said character wore some glasses. Then just like superman his identity was revealed. It was Jethro Bradley, Alan's son.

"Jet?" Sam said almost surprised. Of course Jet should be here to save his father but then again Jet and Alan didn't really see eye to eye. Sam wondered why his body was composed so strangely, but didn't ask. Jet saw Sam's expression and answered as though he did anyway.

"Damaged during transport, guess I won't be docking the neon suits anytime soon" Jet laughed

Tron went back to work on his recognizer, his expression was let than happy. Jet was clearly the source of his irritation. Tron muttered to himself ignoring Jet's presence in the room.

"Here's the plan, we already fly a couple recognizers straight for the center" Jet said filling Sam in.

"Tron's disk is the main priority, also we should try are best not to get separated, but if we do, the plan is still to make an opening to the center" Jet continued. Tron made a sound almost like a scoff, almost like he was indignant about his disk being the main priority rather than just him as a whole. Jet really got on his nerves, and Tron found himself wondering if Jet and Alan were really related.

"No matter what, we must destroy the MCP" Quorra said seriously. Tron continued tweaking his recognizer again.

"I could probably make one of these in less than an hour" Jet whispered, "But he won't let me near it"

Jet was a game programmer, making a space paranoid recognizer was child's play.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked, there was really no time to waste. If Jet could make a recognizer, he should have, Alan was in danger after all.

"I got here an hour ago, just got debriefed by some of the more primitive programs" Jet said lightly, "Though I would have much rather been debriefed by you" He said turning to Quorra. She raised her eyebrow.

Tron was still fiddling in the background, and suddenly the recognizer light up, fully functional, and completely like any new version one. Only there was one difference. Tron was the one making it fly.

"Ha-ha" He laughed while flying in the air. "I get it now, this recognizer functions only allow me to use it"

"How convenient for you" Jet said darkly. He swore that program was differing functions. Tron's selfishness reminded Jet of his father.

Tron didn't hear Jets profane muttering over the sound of his hovering recognizer. Jet stomped off to make his own much better recognizer.


	4. Chapter 4: Plan

Author's Note: Thanks Macs for reviewing. I know I have a lot to work on with my writing. My professors have said the same thing about my papers. Seriously, it's uncanny! Anyways happy readings!

They decided to call themselves the Resistors. Five gleaming recognizers hovered in the air. Jet programmed four of them, while Tron only made one. That would have been fine except Jet spent half the time making them and half the time gloating, much to Tron's anger. Quorra warned Jet not to push Tron too much. She suspected that C.L.U's Rinzler application was still lurking in his code somewhere.

Alan's method of re-rezzing Tron was innovative but the results were unpredictable. Recoding a program was difficult when the information was scattered throughout the grid. Alan programmed web spiders to gather up the pieces of Tron's code. But web spiders probably couldn't distinguish Tron's code from Rinzler. While Tron's re-rezzing was successful, there was no telling when the corruption might be too much. But for the time being he was functioning and there was a job to be done. Quorra couldn't worry about it now.

The Resistors had to group into teams that would efficiently make it to the MCP. They laid out the possibilities of landing in the six surrounding game worlds due to early detection. They discussed the exactly what to say in order to bypass security. They discussed several scenarios, some where things went right and some where things went horribly wrong. Tron flinched when they told him to save himself, if everything burned up in their faces.

"Let's go with the one to one, user to program ratio" Quorra said.

"Okay, I pick you" Jet replied quickly. Sam didn't like the sound of that after all, Sam found Quorra first. Quorra only disliked the fact that Jet could be so light in such a serious situation. Then it struck her, it was probably all a façade. Sam didn't see through it though

"Jet you're a game programmer, if there's any one that can navigate those game worlds, it's you" Sam quickly interjected "The priority is to get Tron's disk to the grid, our best chance is you"

Jet sighed but nodded in agreement. Quorra nodded and they grouped up accordingly. The resistors filed into the recognizers. Quorra stayed behind for a moment with Jet. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what I said about Tron being priority one, but if you happen to see Alan there, I wouldn't blame you…" Quorra said softly. Sam watched from the recognizer, there was no time for any of that. He quickly beamed her up. Jet stood there for a moment alone and stunned before Tron reluctantly beamed him up to his recognizer.

Tron sat in the driver's seat, because he was the only one who could fly his recognizer. He was feeling quite sullen. His user, Alan_1 had a 67 percent chance of being dead. He was also the best fighter on the grid but due to his valuable nature had to sit back and let others protect him. Worst of all Jet was sitting behind him glaring at the back of his head.

"Remember Tron, just stay back for this one" Jet said, annoyingly. Jet could really use a drink of "energy water" right now.

"I am not malfunctioning, you don't have to repeat the plan" Tron ejected looking forward into the battle field. His voice was cool and collected but under the surface he was quite irate. Jet sensed his irritation beneath his friendly interface.

"Hey look, I ain't too happy about being your personal body guard either" Jet retorted, pushing Tron's buttons was just the same as pushing his fathers. It was remarkable how similar they were.

"I don't need any protection, especially not from you" Tron said. Jet scoffed. Where was his friendly computer interface software now? Jet couldn't quite place what was different about Tron. It was like humanity had slipped into him, but more like a certain probability factor.

A few minutes ago, Quorra sent a false distress signal to a small near-by enemy faction. The enemy group had accidentally set up base in the range of Quorra's radar detection a hundredth of a cycle ago. Quorra detected that the enemy had five recognizers. When they responded to the distress signal, the resistance would take them down and assume their identities. When the Resistors got the wolf's clothing, getting to the MCP would be a piece of cake.

"Alright guys let's get ready" Quorra said. There was a whirling of machines as the programs tightened up their ranks. Tron was in the back and the other four lined up in front like a barricade. The recognizers were gleaming orange, the enemy color. They lined up exactly like chess pawns on the board.

They had no room for mistakes. This had to be a clean operation. If any of their recognizers were damaged, instead of reporting to the MCP, they would be forced into the repair bay where they would be discovered. Instead they had to steal the enemy transmission frequency, report that they discovered and destroyed the resistance and then go in for a full report. The plan was set, and the enemy faction had finally arrived

The sound of the first shot echoed in the air. The enemy realized it was an ambush and responded. Tron desperately wanted to help, so much that he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Jet noticed that and the hardened expression on his face. For once he empathized with the guy.

"Take it easy Tron, think about the whole operation" Jet said. Jet wanted to be in the action too. But he had a job to do, and that was to get Tron to the MCP. Yet something tore at his reasoning. There was something Jet desperately wanted to do. Jet wanted to save his father… was this really the best way to do things? Sometimes being a rule breaking gung ho hero had its benefits. Why was Jet second guessing himself now? While Jet was over thinking things Tron finally began to calm down.

"Right, I just need to relax" Tron said. He took a deep breath, not that he needed to breathe. His circuits began running smoother again. He reasoned with himself, gave himself a logic check. They had Quorra. She would take care of it, no casualties. Tron watched the battle. There was weaving and ducking. There were shots of light in the air. There was smoke and rubble. Finally there was silence

A buzzing from the transmission board snapped Tron out of his calm state. He pressed the button to allow the message through.

"All enemies have been derezzed, time to move out" Quorra's voice said in the intercom. Tron felt a sting of sadness. Though they were enemy programs, they were still programs. This was a dark day.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

Author's Note: Winter Break is over and college is now on full blast. Because of my crazy 18 credit schedule, and the professors breathing down my back, I will be putting this on Hiatus. Damn you Prof. "Blank", I want to say Prof. Oak but I doubt most of you would get the reference.

Things had gone horribly wrong. Jet tried to hold on to the derezzing recognizer as they fell through the air. It was so loud and confusing, there was shouting. The air rushed past him. He was falling to his death. There was impact and darkness. Jet could have sworn that Tron was reaching for him just before the darkness took over

Jet drifted through a formless black world. But it wasn't bad. In fact it didn't feel like anything. It was kind of peaceful. Jet took a breather while he floated in this formlessness.

"I must be dead" He thought. It wasn't so bad being like this. He didn't have to worry anymore. Suddenly a random thought popped into his head. If he was dead, then where was his mom? What happened to Quorra, did she make it? What about Sam? Jet blinked a couple of times. He became aware that he was laying flat on his back. He wasn't dead after all.

Tron was staring over him with a concerned look over his face. Jet was coming too, he had survived the fall.

"I was worried but it looks like my trick worked" He said, and he did seem generally realized. Even though Tron didn't like Jet, he didn't want Jet to be dead. After all Tron's motto was "I fight for the Users", and despite Jet un-user likeness, he was still a user. Tron helped Jet into a sitting position, while giving him an inspection.

Through the sensors Tron could see Jet was in bad shape .Though Jet survived he had sustained 3% damage to his body. His chance of survival past tonight would be 86 %. Tron had to increase those odds fast, though 86% didn't sound so bad, 14% chance of death did. Tron looked around. They had landed in the forest world. There was nothing here that Tron could use to help Jet. This was so frustrating, so frightening. Tron couldn't help but think that even if he found Alan_1, if Jet died, it would be nothing. This was not a "one life for another" kind of mission.

"Try not to move too much, maybe I can program in some medical supplies" Tron said trying to give Jet some hope, even if it was false. Tron didn't know much about the coding medical supplies though. He never had to nurse an injured human. Tron tried to recall any information he knew about human damage. They weren't like programs. They couldn't function without all their parts.

Jet eyes had trouble focusing, this was a bad sign. He knew his health was declining. He took a deep breath and looked around, despite that. Behind Tron was a mass of crumbled circuits and material. Jet focused harder, when the lines became clean again, he realized that Tron managed to program a light glider in mid air. Jet felt his vision swirl. He was suddenly on his back again. He was hemorrhaging somewhere, he knew it.

"Take it easy Jet" Tron said helping Jet position himself against a tree. Jet winced; there was definitely some hemorrhaging somewhere. Tron scanned and rescanned Jet's condition, the chance of survival through the night was now 79%...76%... this was getting really bad.

It was getting dark now. The pseudo programmed forest's sun had set behind the horizon now. Tron remembered that humans liked warmth. He gathered some firewood and used his light disk to light it. Jet was getting worse. He lay there limply, as memories of camping with his dad filled his mind. He was getting delusional. Why was he thinking about his dad at a time like this? Maybe Jet just needed to think about the good times before… before his mom had died.

"Just forget about me and go, you promised to save yourself if things went wrong" Jet said weakly, but forcefully at the same time. His vision was blurring terribly but for some reason he was adamant. Tron's youthful face was blurring into something older. Jet knew it was his imagination trying to comfort him. He wanted to see his father just one last time before he croaked. Damn it all….

"I'm not leaving you Jet" Tron said. Tron looked dead serious. Tron would not leave Jet, even if he died. Tron would make sure to get his body back to the real world, so that he could be properly buried there. Taking down the MCP was important but not as important as his word. Tron definitely not leave Jet's dying side, just persevere himself. Jet looked up at Tron's serious face. Yet he didn't seem as moved, he wasn't sad about dying.

Jet smiled because it was the first time Tron had called him "Jet" instead of "Alan_2". Jet had no qualms about dying. At least he wouldn't be alone when he got to wherever spirits roamed. He closed his eyes. Vital signs were fading fast.

Tron had to think quickly. He wasn't a doctor but he was a programmer of sorts. Tron shifted Jet carefully and took the light disk from his back. Maybe he could work something out on this.

Tron opened the disk and began reading the information. A recognizer's program was child's play compared to what he saw. The human code was infinitely complex. Tron had to focus, but even with all his processing power he barely understood the mystery of the user. A double helix swirled with mystery. But there was no time to marvel. Jet was breathing shallowly now. Tron felt a twist in his side. He couldn't let Jet Die. Tron noticed a little kink in the code, maybe this was it. He had no time to think it through, Jet was dying.

Tron pulled out the kinked code from Jet's disk. He quickly put the disk back into Jet's back. There was nothing. Tron felt the twist in his side get worse, it was guilt. But then, Jet's breathing became even again. Tron sighed, it had worked. Tron had pulled out the malfunctioning sector. Jet was 99.3% restored. Tron turned Jet and leaned him against the tree again. He seemed less pale now. After a few more moment's Jet opened his eyes.

"I thought I was a goner for sure" Jet said with relief, the pain was gone. But before they could crack open an imaginary bottle of "energy water", things got complicated again.

There wasn't a moment more of relief to be had. A rustling from the bushes startled them both. They waited tensely for a moment. Tron took out his two light disks. He was ready to fight to the death. Tron was the best fighter on the grid, but even he wasn't ready for this

A figure appeared out of the foliage, the fire light casted upon her image. What they saw shocked them. The form that appeared was rather shocking. She had long disfigured claws for fingers, and a long sharply pointed tail, but despite the disfiguration they could tell who it was. The MCP had sent them an unbeatable opponent. She looked like she was ready to delete them, but she also looked like…

"Yori?" Tron said shocked….

"Mom?" Jet said half in gasp.

Ending Note: Sorry if there's any typos in this one, I typed this fairly quickly in order to beat the week's Hw rush T_T


End file.
